The Gundam Boys go to High School
by Kaitorin
Summary: Can our Gundam Boys survive High School? Will I get any reviews? Read and Review to find out! Please! :)
1. Default Chapter Title

*Gundam Boys Go to High School*  
  
It's the beginning of a new school year at Jackson Public High School! The war is over and the gundam pilots go back to school.   
  
"Dang locker!" Heero said, while trying to open his locker. Trowa (who is next to him) opens his locker with no problem.  
  
"How in the world do you open these things?" Heero asked when he saw that it was possible to open it.   
  
"Tell me the combination," Trowa said to Heero.  
  
"5, 31, 27," Heero told Trowa. Trowa carefully put the combination in. Just when he was almost done Duo came over and slapped him on the back, which made him mess up.   
  
"Hiya guys!" Duo said cheerfully.  
  
"Screw the locker!" Heero yelled. Some teenagers looked strangely at the Heero.   
  
"Sorry, he does things like this some times. Nothing major," Duo said covering for Heero's little out burst. The group of kids backed away from Heero.  
  
"Hey, where's Wufei?" Trowa asked Duo.   
  
"Ah, he was making fun of some seniors, last time I saw him," Duo said To Trowa. I wonder if I'll see him again.  
  
"Sophmore against some seniors. I hope he'll come out alive!" Heero said, still trying to open his locker.   
  
"Wufei is probably kicking their butts," Duo said. Just then Wufei and some P.O.'d seniors ran down the hall.  
  
"Or not," Duo said after Wufei turned a corner. The heard some one being beat up. After the noise had stopped Wufei walked back over to them, with out a scratch.  
  
"What happened?" Duo asked Wufei.  
  
"I taught some seniors who's boss," Wufei said. He looked over at Heero and saw that he still hadn't got his locker opened.   
  
"Any one that can't open a locker is a-" Wufei started to say. Heero stared up at Wufei angrily.   
  
"Anyone seen Quatre?" Wufei said changing the subject.   
  
"Nope," Trowa said to Wufei.   
  
"He's probably at his first hour class sitting at a desk," Duo said. Duo and Wufei laughed at that.  
  
"Or his showing off to the music teacher," Wufei suggesting. This made Heero laugh with Duo and Wufei. Heero then quickly stopped laughing. Duo then realized why he had stopped, and also stopped laughing. But Wufei hadn't noticed that they had stopped and kept on laughing.  
  
"You making fun of me Wufei?" Quatre asked Wufei that had stopped laughing when he heard Quatre speak. Wufei said nothing.  
  
"Can somebody help me here?" Heero asked. Trowa put in the combination, but it didn't work.   
  
"You gotta kick it," Duo said to Heero and Trowa.  
  
"What?" Heero asked Duo.  
  
"KICK IT, watch," Duo started to bring back his leg to kick the locker.  
  
"Last time you hit something it exploded!" Heero said. More students backed away from them.   
  
"It was an honest mistake," Heero gave Duo the look that meant that he didn't believe him.  
  
"Just trust him Heero," Quatre said to Heero. He looked at Quatre like he was mad.  
  
"Trust him?! Thanks to HIM I'm still paying for that da** car!" Heero yelled at Quatre. Quatre hid behind Trowa, keeping away from scary Heero.  
  
"In all my life I've never seen or heard a locker explode. Just let Duo help you, and if he breaks your locker he'll pay for it," Trowa said.  
  
"I'm not sure I'll PAY for it, but stand back just in case," the four backed away from Duo. He kicked the locker, and to their surprise not only it didn't break, but it opened. Heero step closer to his locker and looked inside.  
  
"How in heck am I going to fit my stuff in there?" He said looking inside the narrow locker.   
  
"Seniors get the bigger ones," Trowa said showing Heero the inside of his locker. This made Heero angry. Just then the bell rang.   
  
"Gotta go," Trowa quickly got his stuff, and walked down the hall. Saved by the bell, he thought.   
  
"Oh, Jenna what do you have for third hour?" Two freshmen girls looked at each other's schedule.   
  
"AHHHHHH! We're in the same class!" The two girls screamed and jumped up and down. Heero and Duo (that were going to their first hour class) walked slowly down the crowd hall. Heero was getting sick of hearing them scream.   
  
"Oh look Heero we're in the same class for first hour. Ahh!" Duo said animating the girls.   
  
"It's enough to make you sick," Duo said to Heero. But Heero wasn't listening. Instead he was looking at his and Duo's schedule.   
  
"We are in the same class for first hour," Heero said.  
  
"That's what it says," Duo said to Heero.   
  
"What is our first hour?" Heero asked Duo.   
  
"Can't you read? We have science first hour," Duo said to Heero, with a puzzled look on his face.   
  
"And WHO is our teacher?" Heero asked Duo again.   
  
"It says right there, Doc-, oh no! I knew I should have killed him!" Duo said looking at the name Dr.J!  
  
Wufei sat back and yawned. He listened to a 55-year-old lady (his World Studies teacher), talk about the rules of the classroom. It was still the begin of the hour, and he hated it (but we all know that Wufei hates about everything).   
  
"Teachers are weaklings," Wufei mumbled. After he said that a stick hit his desk. He jolted up in surprise. He looked up at the teacher that was looking at him.   
  
"Do you have something to share with the class Mr. Chang?" She asked him.  
  
"The name is Wufei, and I don't have anything to share with the class," Wufei snapped at the teacher. The old lady gave him the "teacher's death glare" and pointed her stick to the door.  
  
"You are going to the principals office young man!" she said. Wufei got up and walked out the door and mumbled something as he left.  
  
"WHAT?!" The teacher yelled.   
  
"Nothing!" Wufei yelled back as he walked down the hall to.... THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!  
  
Quatre stood by the counselor's door. He didn't know why he needed counseling, but he waited anyway. The door opened, and a student walked out, like he saw something he didn't want to see. Uh-oh. Quatre thought.   
  
"Hi there little buddy, why don't you come in," a man said in a brown suit with a red bow tie on. He looks like a teddy bear! Quatre thought. Quatre came in and sat it an armchair in front of the counselor's desk.   
  
"You know what, You look like a friend of mine," The counselor said looking at Quatre.  
  
"That's because you are a friend of mine!" he said. Quatre felt uneasy. He was about to tell the man that he must be in the wrong room, but the counselor spoke before him.   
  
"I'm Mr. Brown," He said. I can tell, Quatre said to himself.   
  
"But you can call me Billy," He told Quatre.  
  
"What's your name?" Billy asked as he shook Quatre's hand. Quatre just stared at him.   
  
"Don't be shy," Billy said Quatre. Quatre started to panic. Billy gave up on trying to ask Quatre for his name.  
  
"I'm going to tell you a little about myself. When I was about- what's wrong?" Billy asked when Quatre began to shake like crazy, and his eyes started to water.   
  
"Don't worry, crying is natural. Everything that come from the body is good and wonderful," When he said that Quatre leaned over and puked. Mr. Brown look at the ...um you know and spoke.   
  
"Even that," He said to Quatre. Quatre was still not feeling good. And what Mr. Brown said, made it worse.   
  
"Oh my gosh," Quatre said when he felt like tossing his cookies again.   
  
"Maybe I should go to the nurses office," Quatre said.   
  
"Sure if you want to, but it's happened many times before," Mr. Brown said. Quatre ran out of the room to the nurse.  
  
Trowa listened to his Spanish teacher talk about stuff they would be doing this year.   
  
"And by the end of the year, you will probably know words for example risible rinoceronte (translation: laughable rhinoceros)," she said to the class. The teacher went on and on. Trowa started to day dream.   
  
*Uno minuto posterior (one minute later)*  
  
"Trowa!" Trowa quickly looked up at the teacher that was looking at him.   
  
"Can you tell me the answer in Spanish?" she asked.   
  
"Escandaloso escarabajo (translation: shocking black beetle)?" Trowa said, not to sure what the question was.   
  
"I'm watching you," she walked away from him and talked some more.  
  
Wufei walked into the principal's office, and sat down in a chair that was across the principal's desk. He couldn't see what the principal looked liked, because his chair was turned away from him.   
  
"Hello Wufei," the principal said.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Your name is still Wufei isn't it?" the man said to Wufei.  
  
"Who are you?" Wufei asked. The chair slowly turned around to face him. When Wufei could see who it was, his eyes widened in surprise and he screamed.   
  
"IT CAN'T BE TRUE! SAY IT AIN'T SO JOE! SO IT AIN'T SO!"   
  
*TO BE CONTINUED!*  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's note: Thank you for reading my story! And please review it also. If you have a suggestion for me other than telling me to burn in he- please tell it to me in your review! Please no flaming. :)   
  
-Misto(ffelees)-   



	2. Default Chapter Title

*Gundam Boys Go to High School: SECOND PERIOD!*  
  
"I THOGUHT I KILLED YOU!" Wufei said to his principal TREIZE!   
  
"I thought you would be surprised," Treize said. Wufei was confused. But I killed him! Wufei thought. I didn't mean to but I did!  
  
"You're probably wondering how I'm still alive," Treize said. Wufei nodded still in shock.  
  
"Same situation with Lady Une. We all thought she was dead, but she was mostly dead. There's a big difference between mostly dead, and all dead. Get my point?" Treize asked Wufei, who didn't have a clue what he was saying.  
  
"NO!" Wufei said. Treize sighed and started all over.  
  
"You didn't exactly kill me okay! Do you understand? Does it fit your vocabulary?" Treize asked.   
  
"But why are you here? Are you getting revenge or something?" Wufei asked. Treize didn't speak for a while.  
  
"Sorta, but since this is a pasifism world now. I thought heck why don't I control a school. Then I found out which school you and the other gundam pilots were going to, and that's about it," Treize told Wufei.   
  
"Where's your pet?" Wufei asked refering to Lady Une. Treize scowled at him.   
  
"LADY UNE is my assistant," Treize told him.   
  
"So it's just you two that are here," Wufei said.  
  
"No, I'd love to tell you who, but I'd ruin the plot. But since you asked I'll give you a hint to one of them. *coughs while saying Sally*," Treize told him. Oh, great Sally is here. Wufei said to himself.   
  
"I can't wait to see what happens when Heero finds out Zechs is here," Treize said evily. Oh dang! I ruined the big suprise! Treize said to himself.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre walked into the nurse's office.   
  
"I'll be with you in a minute," the nurse said to him. Quatre sat down in a chair. Not long after he sat down, the nurse came in. Quatre looked up at her in suprise.  
  
"Miss Noin!" Quatre said when he saw who the nurse was.   
  
"Hello Quatre," Noin smiled at him.  
  
"What can I do for you?" She asked.  
  
"Never ever let me see the consuler again!" He told her.  
  
"He frightens me," He whispered.   
  
"Oh, you got sick," Noin asked him.  
  
"Yep," Qautre said. Noin sighed.  
  
"I wonder what will happen when Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei go there too," Noin said. Quatre smiled at the thought.  
  
  
Heero and Duo sat in the VERY back of their science class with Dr. J. All of the other students were freaked out by Dr. J's appearance, but who wouldn't be? So far he had set the counters on fire, released toxic gases, and finally pestered Heero and gotten on his nerves.  
  
"Hey Heero watch this," Duo whispered. He made a spit ball and threw it at Dr.J. Just before it hit him, Duo acted like a perfect little angel.   
  
"Heero Yuy! This is the last warning. The next time you do something like that, it's straight to the princepal's office!" Dr. J warned Heero. Heero looked over at Duo who was laughing softly.  
  
"You got busted!" He whispered. Heero gave him his famous death glare. Not long after that, the bell rang, and Heero raced out of the room. He pushed his way through the crowd and looked on his sheculde. Next I have Math. He said to himself. Mission (everybody now!) Accepted.   
  
Duo walked slowly down the hall. He was in no rush to get to his next class. His next class was (his least favorite) Home Ec. Oh joy. He thought when he saw it was on his shuecdule. He didn't know crap about cooking, had no clue how to sew, and he just hated it. Who ever made my shecudle is going to die, he thought.   
  
Duo got there sooner than he thought. He went to sit down at a table, and found he was sitting next to....... WUFEI!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa walked down the hall to THE COUNSOLER'S OFFICE. But before he got there he saw Quatre coming towards him.   
  
"Hey Trowa, where are you going?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Counsoler's office," He said. Quatre's eyes widdened in fear.   
  
"Don't go there! NEVER EVER go there," Quatre warned him. Trowa gave him a look, that meant that he didn't understand.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero sat down in the back row of his Math room. The teacher wasn't there yet. Heero started to doodle on his desk. He was drawing a picture of him killing Zechs, when he saw a glipmse of the teacher coming in. Heero looked up and saw the teacher glaring at him. Heero gasped in fear and suprise.  
  
"I am not having a good day," He mummbled, when he found out that his Math teacher was his arch emeny ZECHS! He then remebered the drawing on his desk. He quickly erased it.   
  
"Hello, class I'm your Math teacher. You can call me   
Mr. Peacraft," Zechs said in a boring tone.   
  
"Heero Yuy I need to talk with you, the rest of you can jump out the window," He said the stundents cheered (except Heero) and ran over to the window to jump out. (Don't worry, it's only a three foot drop.) Heero walked out of the room following Zechs. When they were outside of the classroom Heero spoke.  
  
"What did I do?" He asked Zechs.  
  
"I saw what you were doing," Zechs said angriliy   
  
"Sorry Zechs," Heero said, but he didn't mean it.  
  
"That's Mr. Peacraft to you," Mr. Peacraft said.  
  
"Hey where's your helmet thingy?" Heero asked.  
  
"They don't allow hats in school," Zechs said.   
  
"Why are you teaching?" Heero asked Zechs.  
  
"It was Treize's idea, not mine," Zechs told him.  
  
"Treize is dead. And he has been for a long time now," Heero said to Zechs. Zechs laughed.  
  
"That's what you think, to the princepal's office Yuy," Zechs said pointing down the hall.  
  
"What?!" Heero complained.  
  
"Do as I told you to do soldier! I'm begining to like this job. It's somewhat like my old one," Zechs told him. Heero didn't move. Zechs sighed.  
  
"Nothing changes. By the way, Relena is here. And I can tell her where you-" He was saying.  
  
"Okay I'm going," Heero said. Zechs smiled and walked back in his classroom. Heero walked slowly down the hall. He looked at the floor. But then he heard foot steps. He looked up and saw Trowa running towards him. Heero was going to tell him to slow down, but Trowa ran into him.   
  
"Sorry Heero, I gotta go. And I suggest you go to! Sally and Catherine are hall moniters!" Trowa said, but it was to fast for Heero to understand.  
  
"What?" He asked. But Trowa had already disappeared down the hall. Heero heard two people coming towards him.   
  
"Hey Heero," Heero freaked out when he saw Sally wave at him. He looked at Catherine, and she didn't look very happy.   
  
"What are you doing in the hall?" She asked. Sally remembered what she was supposed to do, and also looked angry. Heero hesitated.   
  
"I was.... um.... going to the little boys room?" He said. They're never going to fall for it. He thought.   
  
"Ha! Do you really beleive we'd fall for that?" Catherine asked.   
  
"Come on Heero tell us the truth," Sally said.  
  
"Fine, I was going to the princepal's office," He said. Sally and Catherine laughed.   
  
"And it's only the first day! Good luck the rest of the year! Now get going!" Sally said, as she and Catherine walked away.   
  
"Boys," Catherine said to Sally, as they laughed some more.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I hate Home Ec," Duo said as he tied an apron around his waist. Mrs. Stewart, their teacher, walked over to him.  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to wear a hair net with that kind of hair," she told Duo.   
  
"A hair net! Man, can anything get worse than this?" He asked.   
  
"Yep, I have to be one of your partners," Wufei said. He also had a apron on. Duo laughed at him.   
  
"Well at least I don't need a hair net!" Wufei said to Duo. Duo stopped laughing. Just then a girl walked up to them.  
  
"What do you want?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Nothing, I have to be your partner," she snapped at him.  
  
"And if I get a D it's all your fault," She told him.  
  
"Fine woman," Wufei said coldly.  
  
"I have a name stupid! It's Anne," Anne said.  
  
"That's great let's get started then!" Duo said.   
  
"Okay what should we start with? Eggs or flour?" Duo asked looking at Anne, who was glaring at Wufei. Wufei was also glaring at her.   
  
"You guys!" Duo yelled. Wufei and Anne returned back to earth.  
  
"Okay, I'll instruct. And you two can do the work," Anne said.  
  
"Let's see, okay, You take all the eggs and put them over there," she said to Duo. He picked up all the eggs. He was fine, until Anne shouted at him. Which made him accidently drop an egg at her feet.  
  
"YOU!" Anne ran out of the room to clean herself.   
  
"Whoops, well it looks like it's just you and me Wufei," Duo said. Help me! Wufei thought.   
  
"Okay let's get started! Oh no, we need all those eggs. We'll just do with out," Duo said looking at the recipe card.   
  
"What are we making any way?" Wufei asked.  
  
"An upside down cake," Duo answered him.   
  
"Why is it upside down?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I don't know! I'm not Betty Crocker! Well any way let's get started, shall we? Here you read the insturctions to me," Duo said handing him the the card.   
  
-Warning! Do not try to this recipe at all! I just made it up as I went along. Thank you for reading. Carry on-  
  
  
"Okay, first you need... sheesh! These read like stereo instructions!" Wufei said.  
  
"Just read," Duo sighed.  
  
"Put the the eggs into the bowl," Wufei said. Duo picked up the eggs, and gentley put them in the bowl.  
  
"Okay next,"   
  
"Put in three cups of flour" Duo looked around for the cup measure.   
  
"Ah ha! Found you!" Duo scooped up three cups of flour, and dumped them into the bowl, with the uncracked eggs.   
  
"Add milk," Wufei said. Duo looked puzzled.  
  
"How much?" He asked.   
  
"I'm not sure. Just put some in," Wufei said. Duo shrugged and poured a gallon of milk in.   
  
"NOT THAT MUCH!" Wufei yelled.   
  
"Look here! If you think you're so great at cooking why don't you do the work!" Duo complained.  
  
"Cooking is for-" Wufei started to say.  
  
"Oh up yours!" Duo yelled.   
  
"Please young men! Your behavior isn't wonderfuly pleasant! Straighten your atitudes you two!" Mrs. Stewart said.   
  
*After Duo and Wufei finished the cake batter. Well sorta*  
  
"Okay let's put this cake in," Duo opened the oven, and slid it in.   
  
"Let's hope that it looks some what like a cake," Wufei said.   
  
"How long is it gonna take?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hmm, with this new stove I'd say about...... 20 minutes," Wufei told him. Duo yawned.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when it's ready," Duo said, as he sat down in a chair, by their cooking area.  
  
Duo and Wufei stood by the oven and talked. Suddenly smoke came out from the cracks of the oven door. The smoke got thicker and thicker until *Ding ding ding!*   
  
"AH!" Duo woke up. Wufei looked at him while he was stirring the icing. Duo sighed in relief. It was only a dream. He thought.  
  
"So should we see how it turned out?" Duo asked Wufei. Wufei set down the icing.   
  
"Sure, you go first," Duo opened the oven door, and looked in. He and Wufei gasped.  
  
  
*TO BE CONTINUED!*   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thank you for reading the second part of Gundam Boys Go to High School. I'm very sorry about the long delay. I'll try to get the third part out sooner. And I thank all the Readers and Reviewers, that have read my story.   
  
P.S. There will be more people from Gundam Wing in this fic, because the day's not over yet! Hehehehe. :) 


End file.
